minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Game Session
Disclaimer: All of this is Fiction, not real and should not be stated as so. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ I entered my room. It was very stereotypical for a 14 year old boy. Clothes strewn across the floor, books on the shelf, with my PC on the table, waiting for me. My room was very messy, but I didn't care. It was an "organized mess", as some people call it. I was ready to beat Hardcore Minecraft. I never tried it before. I have defeated survival numerous times, yet Hardcore Mode was something I never tried before. Usually, when I play survival I die a few times, from deadly mobs killing me, to falling into a ravine. It's inevitable. So Hardcore Mode, where I can't die, would be a challenge and a major feat. Despite this, I was ready. I turned on my computer and loaded up Minecraft. I quickly created a new world, on the Hardcore Difficulty. The world loaded, and I spawned in a forest. The game has begun. It was roughly 1 PM when I started. I put all the skills I had accumulated over the months of playing Minecraft in this session. I build my house, farms, outposts, mineshafts. I dug deep into the ground, looking for resources. I acquired a full set of iron armor in just one Minecraft day. I was working on getting myself some potions, playing for roughly half an hour now, when I hear my mom's voice. "Dinner's ready!" I was puzzled. I swear I was only playing for 30 minutes. I checked my clock. 7:30 PM. What the fuck? I decided to just shrug it off. It was probably just me enjoying the session, so time went faster. It was very simple. No biggie, no problem. I simply stood up from my chair and left to eat my dinner. After doing so, I walked back up into my room, ready to finish hardcore. I sat in from of my screen, but to my surprise, I was dead. While I went to eat, I forgot to pause my game, night fell and a skeleton shot me to death. I was disappointed. I was so close to defeating the game, yet I failed. I was sad, however I decided to just try again. I created another Hardcore world. I did the same things as in the previous one. Wood, stone, house, iron, diamond. I was pretty much set to kill the dragon until I fell into a lava pit and died. "Screw this," I told myself. I created another world. I did the same things as in the previous one. Wood, stone, house. Until I fell into a deep ravine and died. I was getting mad, but wasn't even thinking about stopping now. I repeated. Many times. I died many times, but I always tried again. I. Wanted. To. Win. Suddenly, I realized something. I had no idea what time it was. I pulled out my clock and checked. It was 3 PM. But it was the next month. Last time I checked, it was August 5th. Right now, it was September 8th. I was shocked. I felt fear. I was scared. I literally had no idea what was going on. How did I survive a month without water? Food? Everything! Where was my mother? Sister? Dad? Why did I spend so much time in front of my PC? I walked out of my room and downstairs. The living room was empty, but I heard sobbing. Loud, tearful sobbing, coming from my mom's room. My dad and sister were nowhere to be seen. I slowly tiptoed towards the door. I peeked it open, just to see my mom sitting on the bed, facing away from me, crying. Her hair was messy, she wore the same clothes as when I last saw her. She was disheveled and crying. And she was grasping a gun, holding it in her right hand. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. I could only watch as my mom's cries intensified. She started screaming, as she raised the gun, pointing it at her left temple. She let out one final cry, before she pulled the trigger, blowing her brains out. Blood sprayed all over the wall, as her crying abruptly stopped. My mother's body fell off the bed, dropping to the ground below, still spilling blood from the gaping hole in her head. She was dead. I wanted to cry. I wanted a tear to come out my eye. I wanted to curl up on the ground and cry until I died. I wanted my mom. But deep inside, I didn't care. I was indifferent. I knew exactly what happened. My mom thought I went insane, sitting in front of my PC for weeks. She broke down along with my dad. He left, taking my sister with him. My mom couldn't handle all the pressure, and she ended her life. I broke my family. Yet I didn't care. I just wanted to win that goddamn game. My mother's body still on the ground, I left the room. I walked upstairs, into my room, and sat in front of my PC. I spotted that I had died, a zombie killed me while I was gone. Yet I didn't care. I had enough time. I was stuck here, my mind wanted to win. I wanted to run. I wanted to help my mom. But I couldn't. I didn't. I was stuck here, addicted. Addicted to losing, just to repeat. Forever. I was here forever, time stopping for me. I couldn't leave. I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to win Minecraft Hardcore. I just wanted to finish my game session. ---- Written by Prism55Writes ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:Suicide Category:Prism55Writes Category:Moderate Length Pastas